Still Angry
by TenthDoctor34
Summary: Set two years after events of First Class. Erik is angry Charles hasnt spoken to him in a few years and even though hes sick he refuses his friends help PLease review
1. Its been 2yrs

This was horrible. If Eric wasn't already in a bad mood, feeling sick might be more bearable. He was playing with his food and not really wanting to eat it.  
He pushed it away as he feels more ill. "I think I'll pass on lunch." He seemed to have gone paler at the sight and smell of food.

"Are you alright Erik?" Charles asked.

"I'm fine." Erik snapped. He was really in a foul mood, which was only getting worse by the fact he felt dreadful. He just hoped he wasn't going to throw up.

"Erik?" Charles seemed to be pleading him.

"Well aside from the fact you haven't fucking talked to me in two years and all of a sudden come and find me and expect things to be the same, I'm brilliant." Erik growled. He was glad he had his helmet on and Charles couldn't get in his head and see he was lying. He was sure that Charles still suspected something.

"I already said I'm sorry." Charles started.

Erik's eyes flashed coldly at him and he looked annoyed. He knew Charles will pester him if he doesn't eat so he takes his plate and walks off elsewhere to eat, he hoped that he would be left alone. Finding somewhere alone out in the courtyard. He knew he would regret eating but shoved a mouth full of food into his mouth. He went paler as he tried. He groaned and clutched his stomach. He closed his eyes looking pained. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle this. He almost wished he would just throw up, he wanted the horrible feeling to go away.

He really just hoped that Charles would leave him alone. He coughed a bit and began coughing even more. He retched a bit. But nothing came up. He seemed to be very pale in the face. He gave up on eating anymore. He just sat with his head between his hands.

"Erik.. I know you're not just angry." Charles was speaking firmly.

"I…I'm fine," Erik said angrily. He gagged and covered his mouth.

Charles noticed that and puts a hand on Erik's back "If you felt sick you could have told me." He looked concerned.

Erik gagged again and ran inside to the bathroom and threw up, He locked the door to make sure Charles didn't follow him.  
"Erik.!"

The mutant shivered when he had finished throwing up. He walked out of the bathroom looking pale and very sick.  
He saw Charles was holding out a glass of water to him. Erik accepted the water and drinks it slowly.  
"I'm fine Charles." Erik said. He then walked to his room and collapsed onto the bed. He put his helmet on his bedside. He knew that meant Charles could get into his head, but he was too sick and wanted to be comfortable.

_Erik_

Erik groaned as he felt Charles voice in his head "Get out my head, your making my headache feel worse." He grumbled. He pulled the covers over his head. He wanted to just go to sleep. Nothing else seemed to be making him feel better right now.

_Erik are you avoiding me because you are still angry or because you are sick.?_

"I'm not sick." Erik curled up. He was trying to just ignore Charles and not even respond. His body was aching. He knew he needed to stay in bed if he was going to get better. He just wanted Charles to leave him alone. His head was aching as he closed his eyes.

When he awoke again, He noticed that he had cool cloth across his forehead and Charles by his bed." Charles… why can't you leave me alone." He coughed weakly and lay a hand across his forehead. He really didn't look at all that well.

"Because you're my friend and you are very ill." Charles stated.

Erik just turned his back "Friend…hah. I don't even know what that means anymore" He laughed bitterly and closed his eyes. He was clearly still mad with him. He had thought Charles would side with him and be by his side always and not defend the humans. He had an annoyed look in his eyes at the thought.

"Erik it was your own choice to not follow me." Charles stated.

"I'm not siding with humans, " Erik growled. He still saw humans as the evil ones. "They will just try destroy us all, even if we have done nothing, I'm just trying to secure our future." He spat, he knew Charles would never see it his way.

"Erik just relax." Charles replied. "No need to argue about this now."

Erik curled up and he closed his eyes. "Why not now?" He growled. He didn't look like he wanted to stop arguing about it.  
He was rubbing his aching head. The pain was enough to drive him crazy. Shivering he curled up tightly and another blanket was tucked around him by his friend.

"Because you are sick Erik." Charles made sure Erik was comfortable and felt his forehead. Erik was still miserable and had a very high fever.

Erik was grumbling and he coughed more. His blankets were pulled tightly around him. He was sure that he could get over this without Charles. He refused to admit that he needed Charles. He also never seemed to realize that Charles needed him. Erik coughed very badly. He tried to push Charles away when Charles rubbed his back. He didn't want that help. But he didn't want to push Charles too hard encase he knocked him out of his chair.  
"You shouldn't hang around me… You'll just get sick." Erik groaned and curled up. "And If you get sick when I am be harder for me to get up and look after you,"

Charles smiled "I will be fine."

Erik wasn't convinced. He knew it wasn't wise that Charles was sticking around him when he was ill. He sneezed a bit trying to not sneeze on his friend.  
"Ugh" he groaned weakly.

"Just get some more rest Erik."

**Author note; Please Review  
First chapter up.**


	2. No control

Ch 2

Erik was sleeping and was curled up in his blankets. He did look miserable. Charles was sitting there and making sure that Erik would be ok.  
He wasn't used to seeing his friend so sick. He wished that he had noticed earlier.

He saw Erik twitched a few times. "Just rest my friend you are safe now."

****  
_Charles had been wondering where Erik was, There had been chaos in the town and he really hoped that it hadn't been Erik causing it._  
_He knew that Erik was very angry. It hadn't taken him long to find his old friends. Erik was trying to raise a metal bridge._

_"Erik.." Charles shouted. "come with me, please stop this."_

_Erik was very pale and seemed to be straining to even lift the bridge. He lowered his hands gasping and sweating. He couldn't seem to manage it._  
_"Go away Charles." Erik growled. He began to walk off._

_If Erik was unable to lift the bridge had he even been able to cause the trouble In the city Charles wondered. He followed his friend._  
_"Please just talk to me Erik!"_

_"What about!" Erik snarled "There is nothing to talk about. And for your information I didn't cause this trouble. Another mutant against some humans were, I was trying to save the mutant." He growled. He walked off more._

_Charles sighed followed "Erik, I'm sorry its been so long, I just didn't know what to do." He came closer to Erik and extended his hand out to him._  
_"Just come with me, Please, we can fix this!"_

_Erik was looking angry, There was dark look in his eyes "Don't make me hurt you," He continued to walk, it was clear Erik was tired._

_"Erik please." Charles was looking at him with his blue eyes. His dark brown hair was blowing in the wind. "And I know you won't hurt me."_  
_He knew Erik was angry, but he didn't believe Erik would hurt him._  
_"I have already hurt you before… It's my fault you are in that chair." Erik still continued on his way. When Charles still tried to beg him to come. Erik span around and slapped Charles in the face and knocked him off his wheelchair from the force of the smack._  
_The younger mutant groaned and lay there. He saw Erik had an almost crazed look in his eyes. "Erik please." Charles whispered._

_Erik held him down, "Don't follow me!" He looked down at Charles. Charles seemed to have a frightened look in his eyes, not knowing what Erik would do to him next. Erik though just back away and helped Charles into the wheel chair before running off. The telepath merely sighed not knowing what else to do.  
***_

Charles was looking down at his friend. He was very worried about him. He knew that Erik wasn't doing too well lately. Erik was moaning. Charles felt his friend's forehead to find his fever had gotten higher.  
"Oh Erik."  
He goes off to get a washcloth and tries to cool him down. Charles looks concerned as soon as Erik starts screaming and panicking. It seemed like Erik was having a bad dream. His eyes snapped opened.

_Its ok Erik calm your mind… It's just us here_

Every metal object around starts shaking. Erik seems to have no control over his powers. "Charles out of the way I can't control myself."  
Erik warned. He clearly didn't want to do any more serious damage to Charles. Erik was shaking. Charles saw a blade come for him. Charles just cried out in pain as he was hit in the shoulder. Erik had gone pale.

"Charles… I," Erik looked ashamed.

Charles was holding his wounded shoulder. He hadn't expected Erik to do that. He knew his friend must be very sick to be losing control. Wincing he forces himself to go back over. He was looking at Erik. The telepath still attempts to calm Erik.  
"Its fine Erik," He gasped. He knew he should go get his shoulder tended to, but he was more worried about Erik right now.

**Author note; Hope you enjoy this chapter XDDDDDDDDDDDD  
Please keep up the review or I will hunt you down XD well not really but still review :D**


	3. Soup

Ch 3

Erik was looking pale. He couldn't believe that he had hurt Charles like that. Erik had made sure Charles tended to his shoulder. He didn't want his friend's injury getting worse.  
He was coughing and looking rather pale.  
"Ugh." He groaned. The man's throat was hurting him as well, He just felt downright awful. He sneezed and he grabbed some tissues.  
Charles pressed a cold glass of water to Erik's lips in attempt to get him to drink some. Erik was feeling to nauseated and had been avoiding the water.  
"You should drink some water Erik, "Charles said quietly as Erik attempted to avoid the water. It took him awhile to get Erik to drink any.  
"Charles… can't you worry about yourself for once, you should sleep and get something to eat, you have barely left my side and your injured."  
Erik said faintly.

"Oh my friend and stop worrying too much, you just need to focus on getting better." Charles looked at him. He was looking at him with a small smile.

Erik closed his eyes looking pained. He felt so ill. He was coughing badly and he retched a few times. He felt Charles rub circles on his back. He seemed to be finding it hard to calm down. He was breathing deeply and looking miserable.  
"You're basically my only friend, and I have to worry about you." He was worried about Charles been killed or hurt by humans. Erik still didn't trust any humans.

The telepath gave a faint smile and felt Erik's forehead. Erik's fever was very bad. He was coughing even harder. Feeling this sick was becoming tiresome and annoying. But Erik knew that he had to wait it out. Though he really hoped Charles would look after himself and get some food and sleep.  
He could hear Charles's stomach growling "Just go get some damn food," Erik sighed and leaned back. He smirked a bit "I can hear your stomach."  
"Would you like me to bring you some food?" Charles asked him.

"I'm not hungry." Erik said firmly.

He knew that he would need to eat at some point. He felt very miserable and weak. He coughed a bit. He sighed and watched as Charles left the room.  
Charles came back with a small bowl of soup and placed it on Erik's lap "You should still try and eat something." He replied. He was clearly worried about him.

"Charles you could leave me alone for like 20 minutes or so while you eat," Erik said as Charles started eating his food.

"Want to make sure you're ok and that you try to eat." Charles replied.

Erik lifted a spoonful of soup into his mouth. He knew Charles would likely keep going on about it unless he ate something. The soup was wonderful, but he really was too sick to enjoy it. He smiled at Charles a bit. "This would be amazing if I wasn't so sick."

Charles was looking at him. He nodded a bit "I know."

**  
Erik decided to force himself out of bed later. He was shaking but he needed to wash up. The mutant wondered if he could manage a bath. He doubted a shower was a good idea encase he got dizzy and fell over, He knew that it was close to bedtime, He was sure Charles had gone to bed. He had all but forced Charles to. He didn't want his friend sick from exhaustion.

The mutant was coughing as he headed to the bathroom and filled up the bath. He closed his eyes as his head was hurting. He knew he should have asked Charles for help out of bed, but he wanted him to get some sleep.  
It took him a bit of effort but he slowly got into the bath and relaxed. He felt all sweaty and gross and was sure a bath would help him feel better.

He seemed to sigh in relief at the feeling of being clean. He knew when sick it was nice to have a bath, his hair had felt coated with sweat and he just felt gross. When he was finished his bath he gets up slowly and then got out of the tub and dried himself off and got into some pajamas pants. He yawned and headed to his bed. Erik sighed with exhaustion and closed his eyes. His head was aching. He knew he needed to sleep. It had just been so hard for him to sleep lately.

_Erik!  
_  
Erik was only asleep for about 3hrs before he heard Charles's panicked voice in his mind. Erik's eyes snapped open. He rushed out of his room. He knew that something must be wrong.  
"ERIK!" He heard Charles shout.  
Erik was sure that his voice was coming from the bathroom. He walked in and found Charles collapsed on the bathroom looking sick.

"Charles." He walked over to him. He was sure Charles was sick. He had hoped that wasn't going to happen. He knew that he would still look after him. He put a hand over his forehead and found that his friend did have a fever.

Erik goes to help Charles up and get him to his wheelchair. He looked worried. He knew he needed to get Charles to bed.  
"I don't feel good," Charles admitted.

"Come let's get you to bed," Erik helped Charles into bed leaving the wheelchair close to his bed, He knew Charles would be feeling miserable. He puts the blankets over him and wants to make sure he is comfortable. Erik put a bucket close by as he didn't want Charles to try and leave the bed. He lays a washcloth over his forehead.

"You're sick Erik, you should go lay down, you're feeling worse and I need to look after you." Charles whispered, he closed his eyes.  
He looked like he wanted to get up.

"Just stay in bed Charles." Erik replied. He pushed him back.

"Erik," Charles pleaded.

"YOU'RE STAYING IN BED." Erik growled.

**Author Note; New chapter, hope you all enjoy please keep up the reviews. Charles is sick too, omg I am evil XD I can do worse so just depends how this fanfic goes XD**


	4. Get some rest

Ch 4

Erik only got some sleep when Charles was deeply asleep. He had an arm across his face as he slept. He curled up in his blankets, He had gone to his own room to sleep encase he panicked again. He didn't want to attack Charles again. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating a lot in his sleep.  
He rolled over and kicked off the covers. When he awoke he groaned and held his stomach. He really was feeling terrible.  
He knew he should go and check on Charles. That was if he could get up. He knew Charles would try and tell him to go back to bed. He didn't want to though.

The mutant found himself having a coughing fit before he could even get to his friend. He had to force himself to not throw up. Getting up had caused his stomach to churn badly. He was regretting eating. He knew he needed the food. He had a feeling it wasn't going to stay down. He walked into Charles' room and found that Charles was laying there very pale.

"Hey..," Charles smiled faintly. He sits up and coughed a bit.

"How are you feeling?" Erik looked at his friend.

"Terrible... but I'll be fine, you're the one who is worse. You shouldn't have got out of bed."

Erik was coughing badly. His head was spinning. He sat down and held his head. He seemed very pale. He lay his head on his hands.  
"I'm fine Charles."  
He shivered and sneezed a bit. His head seemed be pounding badly. He got up and went and got Charles some medicine.  
"Yeah last time you said that when you were very sick you collapsed." Charles narrowed his eyes and took the medicine.  
Erik looked very miserable. He shivered. "I won't collapse." He assured him. He hoped that he wouldn't he knew how much his friend cared about him. Charles coughed and gagged grabbing his bucket and throwing up. The older mutant got up from where he was and rubbed Charles's back. Charles picked up his water and sipped it. Erik just looked pale, and was trying to not to not throw up.

"Oh Erik," Charles looked at him.

Erik just looked pale and dashed to the bathroom. He was shaking. He retched as he emptied his stomach. He was breathing deeply as he coughed.  
"Erik."  
The man looked up to see Charles behind him in his wheelchair.  
"You didn't need to get up," Erik coughed weakly. He looked very pale and miserable. He leaned on the wall and groaned a bit.

"I was making sure you were ok." Charles looked at him. The telepath was soon coughing badly and he looked miserable. Erik patted his back.

" You need to lay down Charles." Erik looked at him. He sounded worried. He knew that his friend needed to rest. He was trying to convince Charles to get back to bed.

"Ok Fine." Charles said giving up and going back to bed. Erik was coughing and he sat down in his seat "Your one talk Erik, you should be in bed too." Charles said.

Erik was coughing more. He seemed very pale and dizzy. He held his head and was looking miserable. He was feeling very sick.  
"I'm fine," he was sweating badly. He looked very miserable. He still had his head rested between his hands.  
The mutant was looking like he couldn't stay upright.

"Oh go lay down Erik." Charles looked worried.

Erik was feeling like he would pass out. He just lay down on the floor and fell asleep. He didn't have the energy to get to his room right now. He slept deeply but seemed rather uncomfortable where he slept. He was coughing in his sleep.

Charles awoke and found that he didn't know where Erik was. "Erik?" he called. He frowned when he got no answer. He was worried.  
He knew Erik was sick. But he doubted his friend had the energy to go anywhere. He dragged himself into his wheelchair and went to look around the mansion.

"Erik?" He still got no answer. He couldn't find Erik either. He started to worry. Where could have Erik got to? He doubted his friend would just leave when he was ill.  
He wondered if Erik had been captured. Though things seemed to peaceful for there to have been a kidnapping.  
Coughing badly Charles made his way to cerebro. He knew he might not be able find Erik if the man had his helmet on. But he knew it was still worth a try. He groaned holding his head after, He closed his eyes. He seemed miserable and hadn't been able to locate Erik. Attempting had made his already aching head feel worse. He wondered what Erik was up to. He knew Erik must not want to be found if he had his helmet on.

"Erik where are you?" He whispered.

**_Author Note; LOl next chapter. I been working on this a few days, I'm just lazy  
And not gonna say where Erik is yet XD  
Please keep up with Reviews :D_**


End file.
